Sticky Maple
by forsytheloveselizabeth
Summary: What's sticky, is hard to swallow pure, can be sweet or salty and only comes out in spurts? - Exactly. Maple Syrup. Rumor has it that Riverdale's Perfect Girl Next Door Betty Cooper received some sticky maple from the one and only Serpent Prince Jughead Jones. The only snag is that the preppy cheerleader and the brooding gang member hate each other to the bone.


_**A/N:** **Thank you Olive for being an amazing beta. Thank you Tory-b for the inspiration.**_

Betty walked through the hallways of Riverdale High with a big smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she was extra cheery this morning.

"Hey Betty, never knew you were a serpent slut!" she heard someone call after her, but Betty shrugged it off. Her flowy pastel blue skirt swayed as she turned to open her locker. Placing her backpack inside, as well as taking out the needed supplies for her first lessons, she giggled to herself.

„Oh my god B, you have to tell me everything!" a familiar feminine voice swooned. „And you better explain what led to that ‚special' occasion" the voice, she recognized belonging to her male best friend.

„V," Betty looked at the raven haired girl, „Kev. What are you guys talking about?" she gave them a puzzled look.

„Don't play dumb with us little miss innocent. We know what happened and your smile tells me you're the prissy prude type by day, freak in the sheets by night." Veronica winked, crossing her arms.

„Well. I don't know what you're talking about, so please tell me what you mean?" Betty questioned, her ponytail bouncing as she moved her head.

„We heard the Serpent Prince gave you a little gift. Speaking of the devil," Kevin chuckled and the three friends turned towards the entrance, where Jughead Jones stood in all his Serpent glory.

His hair was tucked underneath a grey woolen crown beanie, unruly curl peaking out. He wore a dark shirt, sherpa jacket draped over his broad shoulders. Suspenders were dangling from the low hanging pants, as well as the sleeves of a flannel. One of his boot's laces weren't tied. Jughead turned towards the three and walked towards to his locker. Betty had a hard time not drooling. She might've hated him, but the sudden throbbing between her legs prooved that she found him undeniably sexy.

She was too occupied staring at him, that she didn't notice Veronica and Kevin already making their way to class.

„So he really gave you some of his sticky maple hmm?"

Betty nearly choked on her own spit at Kevin's question. „I'm sorry?"

„You know. Sticky Maple, usually when a guy comes all over your-"

Betty interrupted him, cheeks blushing a deep scarlet. „I know what Sticky Maple is. I mean where did you hear that he gave me that"

Veronica noticed the clear embarrassment in her friend's voice „Well, I told Kevin and Tina told me who was told by Ginger and I don't know who told her, but this is Riverdale. You're lucky it's not on the front page of the Register."

„What the- Everyone knows I can't stand him, so why on earth would I let him do that to me?" Betty was furious, disgust painted over her face.

„He's handsome, a good talker, like oh my god that tongue and it's so obvious you've got the hots for him sweet cheeks," Kevin chuckled..

Betty gave him a frustrated glare and snarled, "Eww, definitely not!".

After hearing comments and remarks about her and Jughead all day, Chuck and Reggie telling her how they would have given her something more delicious than a snake's sticky maple, Betty was finally able to close herself off in the space of the Blue & Gold office. She couldn't believe why someone would spread a rumor like that.

Betty was known as Riverdale's good girl. Perfect grades and a perfect reputation. With eighteen years, she was still a virgin and sometimes it felt like everybody was just waiting eagerly for the day she lost it. Of course this wasn't the only rumor, but the most affectious. There were rumours that she and Jughead confessed their love to each other and are a secret couple.

Well, nobody believed Archie Andrews when he told the football team he saw Betty Cooper masturbating with a dildo through her bedroom window. It wasn't completely false. Betty did own a dildo (a birthday present from Veronica) and she masturbated frequently, but Archie definitely did not see. So why did everyone believe Jughead and her would have kinky sex? Well, the official Riverdale definition of "Sticky Maple" was giving a girl a facial after intercourse, according to the football team, but they also counted every body part covered in semen as sticky maple and Betty certainly didn't remember having Jughead's semen anywhere on her body. What would her mother say if she found out? Her own daughter. Reputation ruined by a Serpent.

Betty, of course, thought about sex, exploring her own body, but letting someone else do it? She just didn't want to, keeping her virginity like a prized possession. The blonde didn't care how and if she lost it at all. The moment would come sooner or later, but for now she was proud that she wasn't known as a slut.

She asked herself why with Jughead. Betty couldn't stand him and his perverted flirty comments or how he criticised everything Betty did.

"Cooper. Did you spread the rumor about me giving you sticky maple? If you wanted my cum all over your face, everything you had to do was ask." he chuckled.

Betty sighed and turned to Jughead, her co-writer for the Blue & Gold. To hell with the silent space. "Jones. I rather expected you to be the cause of this inconvenience."

She could feel his breath above the shell of her ear. "We both know I could have you on your pretty knees begging for my cum without the effort of spreading a rumor. Especially since I'm transferring to Southside High next week. Care to give me a goodbye present?" his voice vibrated her body.

"Mmmh, I thought you actually were the type to be vanilla." Betty looked up to him.

"Vanilla is nice. Especially licking its ice cream from your cunt. I bet you'd look irresistable, on this table, one of the skirts you always wear bunched up so your pussy is on full display for me, ice cream dripping down your lips, covering your butthole."

Betty's thighs clenched together at the image he created in her head.

"But it's not going to happen if you keep being a stick in the mud." he sounded almost sad, but she didn't care. After all, he just wanted to make fun of her.

"Have you finished editing, or rather, rewriting my article?" Jughead asked annoyed, while taking a seat at the old table.

"I just made a few suggestions" she rolled her eyes and sat down on the old couch, picking up a pencil and the freshly printed issue from her backpack.

"You always say that and rewrite my masterpieces into trash," he said, grabbing the issue from her hand.

After checking the issue for mistakes, deciding that it can be printed like that, as well as them nearly killing each other, Jughead decided to leave. He shut the door loudly and Betty sunk into the old cushion of the couch. He left her all hot and bothered and didn't even do anything. Her core pulsed and the apex of her thighs were sticky with arousal. Her breasts felt heavy and full, nipples itching to be released from their pastel green cage.

Betty thought about touching herself, but quickly shoved away the thought. She couldn't… here… could she? She checked the clock across the sofa, above the door. 5:13 pm. Nobody should be here anymore. Without another thought, the damp pastel green cotton thong slid down her legs, dangling from her left ankle which she propped up on the couch, spreading wide open. The cool air surrounding her heated flesh had her shivering.

Her hands grabbed the hem of her cashmere sweater and pulled it over her head, letting it pool to the floor. The green bra followed. She closed her eyes and a certain beanie wearing boy appeared. His eyes were hooded and she imagined that her fingers were his, moving them to her nipples. She rolled the coral buds in between her fingers and moaned.

Betty imagined how he would suckle one of them while circling her clit with one of his calloused fingertips. Her fingers started with slow circles, spreading the wetness all over her pussy. She began to moan loudly, panting Jughead's name, as her circles got faster now focussed on her little bundle of nerves.

"Ah uh, Jughead, yes," Betty gasped as her orgasm came.

"Holy shit, Cooper,"

Betty's eyes widened immediately and she tried to cover herself on the couch as she recognized who the voice belonged to. Jughead Jones stood in front of her, clearly surprised, his semi-hard member visible through his dark pants. He dropped his messenger bag.

"You want me." It wasn't a question, more a statement. Betty nodded anyways as he stepped closer and cupped her cheeks with his hands. She dropped her arms from her chest and moved her head up to reach his lips. His eyes darkened at her desperation and her heart beat faster when he finally brought his lips to hers in a needy kiss. Their tongues touched and their lips nipped at each other. Tasting and teasing. It was sloppy and wet, but Betty loved it. Jughead nipped at her bottom lip before stepping back to remove his jacket and shirt.

Betty's mouth watered at the sight of his muscles flexing. He smirked knowingly and trapped her head in between his arms, pulling the hair elastic from her blonde strands before balancing his hands on the wall behind the couch while moving one knee in between her legs. Her still sensitive center rubbed at the material of his pants to create friction. He looked into her hooded green orbs as he reached for her hand that made her come mere minutes ago. Her fingers still glistened in the dim light of the office as he put one after one in between his lips, sucking them clean.

"You taste so sweet," he moaned before covering her lips with hers. The kiss started slow, but Betty quickly moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He bit her lip carefully, which had her gasping as he already massaged her tongue with his own. The mixture of her arousal and his taste had her yearning for more.

He moved their position so she laid beneath him. His erection brushed against her core. She giggled and threw her head back as Jughead's lips found her neck. He nipped and sucked until he reached her already hardened nipples. She saw him smirking before cupping each breast with his hands. He pinched the coral buds before looking at her.

"Are you sure? What about protection?" he asked, eyes full of care and worry. She smiled.

"Yes, I'm on birth control.. Please, fuck me Jughead."

Batting her eyelashes at him, he straddled her and undid his belt and pants, before pulling them down to his knees. His cock was thick and long. Very thick and very long. He pulled the material of her skirt to her stomach and spat onto his fingertips before pushing first one and then two fingers inside of her. She moaned.

"I need you to relax for me" he demanded. Betty was relaxed, more so. She arched her back, which had his fingers sliding deeper. She panted at the intense feeling. He grabbed his cock with his other hand and stroked himself a few times, which made her even wetter.

Jughead withdrew his fingers from her and sucked them clean, before moving closer to her. He put his free hand behind her shoulder and pulled her closer as he stroke the head of his cock over lips over and over again. Betty shut her eyes at the feeling of the skin to skin contact. Slowly the head slid inside her and Betty's muscles welcomed the stretch. It didn't hurt as much as she expected, the pleasure surely taking over.

Jughead kissed her temple, telling her how well she is doing. He started to move and Betty swore she had never felt anything so pleasurable. The room was filled with their voices and the sound of their joined bodies. He switched between moving painfully slow to incredibly fast thrusts while his thumb pleasured her sensitive clit. Jughead held her close, foreheads touching and lips reaching for one another in between breaths and moans. Her heels dug into his ass to keep him as close as possible. He whispered sweet nothings in between groans against her mouth. Her hands pulled at the fluffy dark locks on his head, beanie falling off in the act.

She chanted his name as she came and arched her back, he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. Soon after her, he announced his own orgasm approaching, and Betty pulled away from him. Jughead looked confused as the blonde moved to kneel in front of the couch, motioning that he was supposed to stand in front of her.

"C'mon Jug. Give me your sticky maple. Please." Betty pouted and Jughead smirked, moving to stand in front of her.

"If that's what you want, princess," he said, stroking himself mere inches away from her face. Betty closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, waiting for him to orgasm. He groaned as she felt sticky spurts covering her face and tongue, some even landing on her breasts. She smiled and licked her lips before moving to take his cock inside her mouth, cleaning him up. He tasted salty, but good.

She looked at him through her lashes. "Thanks, Jughead."

The rumour didn't die down like she hoped it would after Jughead transferred to Southside High. He ignited a hunger inside of her. Ever since they had sex, she wanted more of him. Betty wasn't remotely embarrassed about herself asking him to come on her face. She had a hard time keeping their little secret.

It had been three months since Jughead transferred and Betty realised she missed him a little too much for her liking. She missed his comments and laughs. She missed the way his face scrunched up so adorably when he concentrated. She missed the little touches he always gave her, which she only realized were there now that he was gone. She missed his silly beanie. She missed him.

Betty soon had to accept reality. It wasn't just lust, but love she felt for the Serpent Prince. Betty Cooper loved Jughead Jones and she fucking hated it.

On Saturday morning the blonde cheerleader entered Pop's Chocklit Shoppe to grab something to eat. Her parents were out of town, so Betty finally could enjoy Pop's breakfast without her mother commenting on her daughter's weight.

She greeted the owner with a big smile and was about to order for takeout, when she spotted a familiar leather jacket. "I changed my mind Pop. I'd rather eat here." she explained and the old man nodded. Betty moved to the booth were the brooding Serpent sat. He drank a cup of coffee and typed something on his laptop.

He looked up at her and she put on her brightest smile. "Can I sit?" she asked innocently.

"If you want" he replied coldly, putting his attention back to his laptop. After a while in the uncomfortable silence, a waiter came. A cute waiter. Betty smirked.

"What can I bring you two?" he asked, smiling at Betty. She eyed Jughead, before turning her attention back to the waiter. "Ummm, I'll have the pancakes with extra maple syrup. Like a lot of sticky maple syrup" Betty giggled, "I love maple syrup, especially if it's fresh."

The waiter nodded and thanked her for her order before walking away. "Since when do you love maple syrup?" Jughead finally paid attention to her.

She shrugged. "Reminds me of your cum, and besides, isn't it our thing? Sticky maple? The whole school knows how greedy I was for your maple. How I begged for your cock-" she began rubbing her pussy through the material of her skirt.

"God Betty, stop. Put your hands on the table. I'm already fucking hard because of that skimpy thing you call skirt." he groaned, frustrated.

"Good. I was dripping. Am dripping for you. After all this time I still couldn't forget you and I nearly gave in to Archie. He's jealous that you got me and not him." Betty explained to him.

"I am this close to taking you on this table right now." he said shutting the laptop.

"It's not my fault. You make me feel that way. I missed you so much. Every time I was on the Southside, I didn't wear panties, hoping to meet you" she bit her lip.

"Are you wearing panties now?" he asked, shifting. She carefully hooked her fingers into the straps of her thong before sliding it down her legs and picking it up to drop them on Jughead's laptop. He quickly stuffed them inside the pocket of his leather jacket as the waiter came with Betty's pancakes. She thanked him and began to eat.

Betty made sure to put on a good show for Jughead. He watched her with hooded eyes and swallowed as she licked up the syrup from her hands. "What are you doing?"

Betty giggled reaching for her last pancake in the lake of sticky maple syrup. "I'm eating pancakes, Juggie. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Putting on a show." he said. After finishing her pancake, she licked her fingers clean.

"Wouldn't it be fun to lick this from my body? I bet it would be fun to lick it off your cock. I dreamed about you and your cock a lot."

Jughead seemed furious as her stood up and grabbed Betty by the arm, yanking her up and dragging her outside to pull her into a hungry kiss. She melted into him, heart fluttering.

"It was torture staying away from you. I missed you so much." he explained in between kisses.

Betty smiled. "Come home with me, Jughead. I'm all alone without you."

He intertwined their hands and led her to his bike. They hopped on and soon arrived at the Cooper residence. The ride was a mixture of Betty giggling and Jughead groaning "Betty, stop."

Once inside, the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other. Tongues danced and buttons were opened as they reached Betty's bedroom. They were naked when she straddled him. "Wait for me" she told him and kissed his cheek. The blonde beauty went downstairs and picked up their clothes in the motion before reaching the kitchen. Clothes in one hand, she opened the fridge to grab a heavy bottle from it. Betty smirked an went to her room.

She threw the clothes in a corner of her room and showed Jughead, who laid naked on her bed, the bottle proudly. He took it from her and chuckled. "Maple Syrup Betty? Haven't you had enough already?"

She smirked and climbed on top of him. Their lips were brushing as Betty bit her bottom lip. "I'm insatiable."

They both laughed and Jughead grabbed her waist to flip them over on her pink duvet. He moved his right hand up her spine, in between her shoulder blades to arch her full chest to his mouth that moved down her neck to her breasts, leaving kisses and bruises on the pale skin. She moaned and threw her head back at the sensation his hot mouth left on her body. Her fingers fisted curls of his hair and pulled at them. The dark haired Serpent started to suckle each nipple until it became hard and perky underneath his tongue while his left hand reached for the bottle of maple sirup.

He flipped the cap open with his thumb and poured some of the sticky liquid over the dark buds, before putting the bottle back on her nightstand. Betty gasped at the sudden coldness and the feeling of his warm tongue licking and twirling around her nipple to gather all of the sweet sirup. He did the same to the other sensitive peak and Betty nearly lost it.

"Mmmh, better than any pancake." Jughead looked at her through his lashes and licked his lips. He kissed her hard while moving his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thigh and cupped her. Betty arched to him and he slid one finger inside her. She clenched around his digit and he smirked, flicking his thumb over her clit.

"God Jughead stop teasing" she moaned and pulled at his hair. He only chuckled and removed his hand from her to reach for the bottle full of maple sirup once again. Betty breathed heavily as he poured the cold sweetness over her pubic mound before he licked up her folds to her lower stomach.

"Definitely better than any pancake" he said and Betty chuckled before he continued to lick up the syrup from her sweet middle. Jughead turned her into a mess beneath him, making her pant and scream his name over and over again, until she came. Betty shed a tear as she arched to him, the warmth of her orgasm spreading through her limbs.

After a few seconds, she slowly recovered again, breath steadying and muscles relaxing. He watched her with curious eyes, cheek resting on her lower stomach above the little blonde curls that decorated her most private part, dark from the maple. She played with his black hair, she pulled at mere minutes ago. Their eyes locked and she looked at him like she wanted to ask 'Do you want me to?', but he just shook his head. Betty nodded and caressed his face, thumb following the path his beauty marks created on his cheek.

"I love you, Betty." he looked up at her now, body leaning towards her. His hopeful eyes showed that he told the truth. He loved her. After all the drama when they worked at the Blue & Gold and after the rumor, the sex and the separation, he loved her. And she loved him.

"I love you."

They kissed. It was a kiss full of promises and hope. Betty loved Jughead and Jughead loved Betty.

Nobody would ever know, but Betty said it aloud to him anyways.

"Did you hear Juggie? Betty Cooper really let Jughead Jones give her Sticky Maple, even more than once and she really enjoyed it. I guess the rumours are true"

 _ **A/N: Leave a comment if you liked it. Follow me on Tumblr at forsytheloveselizabeth and mrjonesandmisscooper**_


End file.
